1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby strollers. More particularly, it related to a baby stroller which is convertible to a diaper changing station.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The concept of “making life easy” for new parents has perpetuated many devices and tools existing today. Equipment that was invented years ago continues to evolve as new technology and ideology encourage improvement for better usability. One of the equipment which is regularly changing is the baby stroller. The baby stroller has a recorded history of more than 270 years, being first built by an English garden architect. As the stroller evolved, many featured were added, primarily to reduce weight and size to improve mobility and portability. Other improvements have included compartments and bags for carrying supplies. Other strollers have been designed to allow converstion to a car seat or bed. Despite these many modifications and improvements, strollers still can be modified to simplify life for the users.
Changing dirty diapers on a baby can be difficult when away from home. As with strollers, there have been many improvements over the years. Many diaper bags include a changing pad. This is merely a vinyl pad that is placed on surface. Often, use of the pad involves placing it on the dirty ground, which has been trotted by people and animals on a daily basis. Today, there are also changing stations available in public places, such as public restrooms. These provide a cleaner environment for changing diapers. However, changing a baby then involves a trip to the restroom, which may not be accessible and do not always have a changing station. Various portable changing stations are known. However, these are often awkwardly shaped and complex to be assembled. Furthermore, they take up valuable space and weight necessary for all of a baby's needs. Therefore, a need exists for a changing station which is readily available and easily used.